


Valentine

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets a very special Valentine's Day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

It was almost the end of the day, and Mike couldn’t wait to get out of the office. He’d been subjected to all the female associates gushing about their roses and the men complaining about not knowing what to do for their girlfriends.

He was not one for Valentine’s Day.

Mike passed a couple of girls oohing over the dozen roses sitting on one of their desks and headed to his own cubicle. When he sat down at his desk, he noticed a small white box – plain, unadorned, it sat on top of a stack of files he’d been working on for Harvey.

A quick glance around didn't give Mike any clues, so he cautiously lifted the lid of the box and looked inside. Innocuous enough, there was just a folded piece of paper inside the box. Mike lifted it out and unfolded it, laying it down on his desk.

‘You make me want to be better.  
\- H.’

Clearly written in Harvey’s hand, the words went straight to Mike’s heart. He blinked a couple of times, keeping the tears from spilling down his cheeks, and tucked the piece of paper into his wallet. He turned off his computer, grabbed some files, shoved them into his messenger bag and headed for the elevator.

“Ross! Big plans tonight?”

Mike turned to where some of the associates were congregated and shook his head. “Nah, quiet night in,” he said, ignoring the yells from his coworkers as he rode the elevator up a couple of floors to Harvey’s office. The rest of the floor was empty, most of the Senior Partners and even Jessica having left for their own Valentine’s Day plans.

Harvey sat on the couch, the soulful strains of Etta James reaching Mike’s ears. He smiled and stepped into the office, flopping down next to Harvey.

“I make you want to be better, huh?” Mike murmured, kissing Harvey’s jaw.

Harvey chuckled and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “You do. I don’t … I don’t have anything planned for tonight.”

“Never liked going out on Valentine’s anyway,” Mike said softly. “The restaurants are packed, can’t get a good seat anywhere. I feel like getting some greasy takeout and eating it in bed after some really amazing sex.”

“That sounds like a perfect Valentine’s Day,” Harvey replied.


End file.
